La cuarta es la vencida
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [Posibles spoilers, para los que no leen el manga] Gray sabía que había un dicho que decía "la tercera es la vencida", solo que él sabía que ya habían pasado tres veces y temía por la cuarta...así que por mucho que lo pensará, por mucho que se pusieran en su camino y demás cosas, Gray no dejaría que aquello pasará a una cuarta vez.


**Holas~, se que soy una desvergonzada (?), pero quise traer un oneshot porque...#SHOLO (?), en fin ayer escribí esto y como anduve de vaga con mi mejor amiga no lo pude publicar, well solo eso y...espero que les guste y espero sus sensuales reviews :'v**

 **another thing (?)**

 **Cómo gruviafan...solo diré que estoy cansada :v, sí cansada de que...bueno nunca me han gustado las peleas entre ships, pero honestamente estoy fastidiada de que, los que somos fans del gruvia siempre respetamos los demás gustos (en lo personal yo lo hago), pero no me parece justo que siempre estén atacandonos tanto a nosotros como al ship, lamentablemente somos de los fans de FT (digo "somos", porque se que hay más además de los gruvia fans) que aguantamos más insultos o cosas poco agradables, pero bueno nunca respondemos nada ofensivo o algo que pueda ocasionar algún tipo de pelea, pero pues la neta agradeceríamos mucho que respeten un poco, un gruvia fan no puede decir alguna broma referente a otro ship porque sus fans o libers se ponen de arenosos y no se aguantan, pero un gruvia fan si tiene que aguantar todo tipo de insultos a tal grado de que casi nos pisotean o se meten ya muy en lo "personal" por así decirlo...no mamen no se pasen de berenjena xD**

 **creo que era todo, tenía que sacarlo de mi, eso de arribita pedía salir a gritos de mí (?)**

* * *

...

.

.

Él sabía que la había echo llorar.

No solo una vez, fueron tres. Tres veces en que ella había llorado por él.

Aunque la primera no recordaba del todo, pues fue la vez que pelearon con los mini dragones y el se había lanzado a salvar a Juvia y Meredy al suelo, no deberían haber bajado la guardia en un lugar como ese, pero segundos después sintió como algo le atravesaba pecho, más partes de él también fueron atravesadas y por ultimo ya no vio nada, solo escucho dos gritos, uno diciendo su nombre y el otro fue desgarrador. Un minuto después todo había volvido a la "normalidad", y todos tenían "escenas futuras", que gracias a ellas y Ultear, pudieron salvar sus vidas. Gray no sabia bien como estuvieron las cosas, pero era cierto que había presenciado su misma muerte, si el tiempo no se hubiera regresado, él no se habría arrepentido, pues al final murió por salvarle la vida a Juvia, pero hasta la fecha lo que no se perdonaba era haberla echo llorar como lo había echo, y por eso estaba agradecido eternamente con la hija de su antigua maestra, a ambas les debía la vida.

La segunda vez se podría decir que fue "involuntaria", ya que ella lloro en y después de tártaros. Gray no había estado presente en la pelea de Juvia contra Keith, pero sus demás compañeros si, la presenciaron y la peor parte fue cuando la calavera lanzó su ataque para "terminar explotando su vida", Gray sintió un horrible vacío existencial al momento en que Gajeel, Natsu y Lucy le mencionaron eso, ellos habían escuchado la discusión de Juvia con el esqueleto mientras peleaban, hablaban sobre la vida y muerte. Al finalizar la pelea Lucy le dijo a Gray que Juvia se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente mientras murmuraraba muchas veces "perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname", puesto que al terminar con la vida de Keith, terminaría también con la de Silver. Ella lloro hasta que cayó inconsciente por la reciente pelea y además por haber ingerido de las partículas venenosas de aquel miembro de tártaros. Una semana después de los acontecimientos con Tártaros Gray había regresado a su antiguo pueblo para arreglar la tumba de sus padres. Se sorprendió tanto al ver a Juvia allí, pero ella dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle, y era cierto el no sabía que Juvia era quien venció al esqueleto y "mato" a su padre. No supo cómo reaccionar al principio, pero recordó las cosas que Silver había dicho, de que quería descansar en paz al lado de su madre. Gray se sintió la peor persona del mundo cuando ella empezó a sollozar y dijo aquello "Juvia ya no tiene derecho de amarte", no supo si su enojo que sintió había sido solo por el conjunto de emociones recién adquiridas en la pelea de tártaros o porque Juvia ya no quisiera amarlo, así que hizo lo primero que le vino en mente y fue directo a refugiarse entre el pecho de la maga de agua mientras se echaba a llorar como un pequeño niño y agradeciéndole sus acciones, pues gracias a Juvia, Silver ahora se encontraba descansando en paz y al lado de Mika.

Desde tártaros se prometió no hacerla llorar nunca más.

O eso creyó.

Hasta que tiempo empezaron a vivir juntos, y en uno de sus trabajos Juvia había decidido volver antes a casa, en el camino Gray se topó a Erza y Jellal, o ellos lo encontraron a él. Erza le pidió que trabajará con ellos en una misión de infiltración, puesto que Jellal se había enterado que un gremio oscuro, alabadores de Zeref y de nombre Avatar estaban intentando llevar acabo un ritual de "purificación" para convocar a un antiguo dios de la guerra, pero dicho ritual traería consigo la muerte de muchas personas inocentes. Gray dudando de acepta o no hacerlo, les dijo a Jellal y Erza que les daría una respuesta en una semana. Fue una semana llena de presión, puesto que no podía mencionarle a Juvia respecto a esa misión y por ende, si no le

mencionaba y él iba a infiltrarse a Avatar, haciéndose pasar por un alabador de Zeref más del montón, ella se pondría mal, más porque la misión era de tiempo indefinido.

Habían vivido un año juntos, trabajando y conviviendo.

Y ahora eran seis meses, seis meses en los que Gray había dejado sola a Juvia y sin darle una explicación. Claro que al final Natsu y Lucy habían llegado para arruinar su misión, pero cuando peleaba con Natsu, este le había mencionado que Juvia lo estaba esperando. Y de nuevo, con aquellas palabras Gray sintió ese vacío existencial, ¿Habían llegado primero a su antigua vivienda con Juvia y ella seguía esperándolo? Según argumentos de la rubia, Juvia estaba sentada en una banca bajo la fuerte lluvia, y que había confundido a Natsu con Gray, después ella había caído desmayada y al final cuando la llevaron a la casa ella les contó lo sucedido. Gray sintió algo dentro de él rompiéndose.

Ya cuando habían empezado la pelea con los miembros de avatar, Briar se había lanzado a atacarlo utilizando al fin su magia de clones, aunque tal vez había sido un pequeño error al momento en que la Briar amorosa dijo que estaba enamorada de él, ya que Juvia apareció detrás de Gray llamándola "rival de amor".

Y ahora actualmente, se encontraban en esa jodida isla que no era parte de Fiore, ¿Como estaría Juvia?, bueno no eran nada más que compañeros aunque eso ni el mismo Gray se lo creía, era obvio que la relación de ellos no era normal a la de un compañero más de gremio, eso todo el mundo lo sabia desde siempre. Si él no hubiera seguido al idiota de Natsu, ni a la rubia y a la pequeña loli, muy seguramente estaría de regreso en su antigua casa, tomando un frío baño y descansando, pero no. Era como si las jodidas misiones de infiltración estuvieran jodiendole la vida, lo cual así era. Y ahora no sabia si Juvia se había quedado en la construcción del gremio o si también habría salido de misión con Gajeel.

—Cuando regrese y me deshaga de estas tontas misiones de infiltración hablare con ella. —Mustio por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto se había unido al bullicio que Natsu, Erza y Lucy habían provocado al golpear a unos guardias que pertenecían a la armada del imperio Álvarez y Mest maldecía por lo bajo la imprudencia de sus compañeros, en lo cual Gray lo apoyaba completamente.

Una vez terminando todo ese borlote de la infiltración y que salvaran al maestro, tendría que hablar con Juvia seriamente, y ahora no como aquella vez cuando peleaban contra los mini dragones que solo había dicho "tengo al importante que decirte", ahora si que hablaría con ella sin importar que o quienes, porque aunque pareciera que pensara locuras, había veces en que pensaba que su equipo no querían compartirlo con nadie más, aunque tal vez solo eran alucinaciones de él, pero ya no importaba ahora era definitivo.

Tampoco dejaría que ella llorara por una cuarta ocasión.

"No importa que o quienes se atraviesen ahora si hablare con ella...tampoco dejare que llore ni una sola vez más."

* * *

 **Y bueno, lamento si hay algún error, lo escribí desde el celular y ni tiempo me dio de pasarlo a word para revisar la ortografía xD, solo espero que les guste, también se que Juvia ha llorado más veces, pero la ocasión del dragonoide no la cuento, porque por mucho gruvia que fuera para mi fue resheno, un resheno hermoso, pero que no cuento (?), tampoco puse la ocasión con lo de Meredy, porque esa vez que Juvia lloró fue por Meredy y no por Gray :v, así que well...creo que ya xD**

 **espero sus sensuales reviews, a todos los que leen les mando un abrazo de oso panda~**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
